Xmas eve
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: I know its too soon for christmas themed stories but hey its whatever. Spongebob and sandy meet at one of the Krusty Krabs christmas themed parties, where they both drank too much egg nog. Rated M for Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah kay, sooo.. It's a christmas themed story, have fun…**

It's been several years since this now, very special holiday had been introduced to the ocean, thanks to Sandy who had introduced the holiday to Spongebob, and Spongebob who helped spread the word.

It was a wonderful holiday, people were so nice, and giving, well, some. Some just didn't know how to enjoy the wonderful holiday, guess some people enjoyed being on the naughty list and receiving coal, keeps their fire lit, I guess.

But, just because they weren't very nice, didn't mean they couldn't be invited to one of the Krusty Krab's annual Christmas parties. It was usually one of the biggest parties of the month, good food, cooked by the chef himself, drinks, music, dancing, even a Santa! Well, Really, it was just Squidward dressed UP as Santa.

Of course, it wasn't all for free, with a twenty dollar entrance fee, and the five dollar charge to see Santa, all per person, and times that by a few hundred, and Eugene was making some good money.

Spongebob sighed as he stood beside Squidward who was dressed in a Santa outfit, they watched the last kid walked away to their parent, "Isn't this great?" Spongebob asked as he shook his head, "Everyones here to celebrate and give thanks to this wonderful holiday."

"I don't see what's so great about it, it's the same as last year, forced to work when we could be home, where I'm forced to wear this old, thing.. Bet the old man's never washed this thing, this thing reeks of piss and old storage dust.. Not to mention your stupid outfit." Squidward gestured towards Spongebob's elf outfit.

"Yeah, it Is a bit small.." he said as he tugged at the tights he was required to wear, if it weren't so tight around the front, and didn't give him an uncomfortable wedgie, it would've been an acceptable outfit.

Eugene didn't seem to care, it wasn't like he was the one that was wearing the outfit, he didn't care because it didn't cost him money, it only made him money.

"these people are just acting nice so that Santa sends them free stuff, and then they just go back to being their ungrateful selves." Squidward shook his head as he and Spongebob turned to the next kid that ran up to Squidward.

"Whaddya Want kid, I don't have all night." Squidward said as he leaned his head on his hand. While Spongebob took a picture, he awed as he looked at the picture that had come out, he'd shot it just in time to catch the kid stomp of Squidward's foot before the kid could run off to their mother.

"Why that little!" Squidward cursed under his breath before he sat back down, "Is it ten o'clock yet?" Squidward asked as he rubbed his face, Spongebob hummed, looking at his watch, "Oh, not yet, sorry, it's only eight fifteen." he answered as a little girl walked up to 'Santa.'

"Whaddya want, kid, a Pony? You don't want to kick me too do ya?" Squidward asked, and the girl shook her head. Spongebob sighed, looking around the party when his attention was called to one of his friends.

"Oh, Hey Sandy!" Spongebob waved as she walked up to him, "You enjoying the party?" he asked, Sandy shrugged, "It ain't bad, I was wondering where you were, woulda thought you'd be with Patrick, or dancing, or something else." she said before she looked at his pants, "Well, that's an interesting outfit ya got on." she scoffed as she looked at the lump that was set in the center of his tight, tights.

Spongebob blushed as he covered himself with his hands a little, "Um, thanks, I guess, it's kinda grabby." he smiled back a little, "Mr. Krabs is having us both work over or little to help with the party." he cleared.

Sandy shook her head, "Awe, now that's not fun, you should be havin fun, it's christmas eve, he can't make ya work on a holiday." she shook her head, Spongebob nodded, "He technically can, it's in the contract. Besides, it's not that bad, I like working." he smiled.

Sandy sighed, "You don't change at all, do ya?" She smiled, Spongebob cocked his brow, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, "I've changed.. A little." he scratched the side of his head, Sandy laughed.

"It's good y'all haven't changed a lot, cuz i like ya just the way ya are." Sandy said as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head through her bubble helmet. Spongebob stood speechless, she, Sandy! Was kissing him.

It may not have been on the lips, but it was close enough, Sandy never kissed him, even if it was only just a peck on the top of the head, and it meant nothing. There was still something about it.

Seeing Sandy bend down to his height, her lips pressed against her glass helmet, it was kinda.. Cute. Spongebob couldn't help but blush, and smile as she pulled back, "What's this?" Sandy asked as Spongebob held a candy cane out to her.

"It's a candy cane, I'm supposed to hand them out to all the good boys and girls." he smiled, "And you've been a very good girl this year, and you deserve a delicious candy cane." he said, Sandy smiled, taking the striped candy.

"How do y'all know i've been a good girl this year?" Sandy grinned, "What do you mean, I know you've been a good girl, you're always good to me." he smiled, Sandy smiled, "Yer real sweet, ya know that." she said.

"Hey Sandy." That annoying, Larry waved to her as he walked up to them, "Hey.. Spongebob?" he cocked his brow once he looked over the boy's outfit, "Don't ask." he shook his head, Larry then nodded, "He, there's nothing wrong with feeling the holiday spirit, man." Larry smirked as he gestured towards the Sponge's bulge, which only embarrassed the sponge some more.

"Hey, maybe we can get you a few new friends tonight, huh?" Larry Elbowed him, Spongebob rubbed his shoulder where he'd been jabbed, "New friends?" he asked before he looked at Sandy, "Yeah, there's plenty of fresh young girls here that would be Happy to take you home, i mean, once they see 'That' they'll be all over you." Larry winked.

Spongebob shook his head, stepping back, "That sounds nice Larry, but I think I'll pass, besides I'm kinda busy." he said, and Larry looked at Sandy, "Oooh, I see, you're busy, well then I guess I'll leave you to it." Larry winked.

"What was that about?" Spongebob asked Sandy as Larry started to walk away, Sandy shook her head, "I don't know, but hey, you know what we should do? We should get a drink, I'm sure you can leave ol grouchy Santa by himself for ten minutes." Sandy smiled.

Spongebob hummed, "I don't know, Sandy-" "Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Sandy said as she dragged him away. Spongebob shook his head as he put down an empty glass, "Something tells me that wasn't your normal Eggnog."

"That because it's not, what's the point of having a christmas party without a little bit of spiked eggnog?" Sandy questioned as she downed her second glass, Spongebob watched in amusement as she gulped the thick boosey beverage.

Devilish thoughts filled his brain as he watched some of the creamy white liquid start to drip down her chin, it almost reminded him of some other, creamy white liquid that could- Oh no, no no, you can't be serious, what was so bad about eggnog? It was delicious! So delicious, that he decided to have a second glass, no matter what the contents may be.

What was a party if there wasn't just a little bit of alcohol? Two glasses wouldn't hurt, right? He looked back at Sandy who was already on her third cup, and he hadn't even finished his second.

"Hey, Sandy, don't you think you should slow down? I mean, the nights only just begun, don't want you to get sick on christmas, ya know?" Spongebob smiled up at her, while her eyes ventured down his spongy self at his festive outfit.

"This is only my fourth one sponge, I don't need ya to worry about me, I'll be fine, You on the other sandy, y'all need to drink a little more, and relax a little more, come on, let's go play a game or somethin." she said, and he smiled, "A game sounds nice, but I'm still on the clock, I don't think Mr. Krabs will be too happy with me having fun, when I should be working."

"Oh, forget bout that cheapskate, spongy, and have fun fer once." she said, and he sighed, he didn't really want to get into this with her, and she knew it, and it was getting old, "Look, if y'all don't want ta have fun with me, then fine, go back ta work, see if i care, that's all ya ever do anyways." Sandy rolled her eyes as she walked away, but she did care, if she didn't care, then why would she even say anything? Spongebob sighed again.

Maybe Krabs wouldn't notice, if he did, he could just say that he was pleasing a customer, which wasn't wrong,

"Sandy wait, i'm coming with you." he went after her.

* * *

Sweat poured down the young sponges face as he watched his squirrel friend down a few more drinks, this couldn't possibly end well, could it. They'd played just about every game Sandy thought was fun, from a fun game of twister, to some fun drinking games, right now, right now, her friend was just in the middle of finishing her last shot.

He'd never seen someone drink so much, especially Sandy. Well it wasn't usual for him to see her at a party that wasn't his, yet a christmas party, she should be sleeping but, here she was, awake and drinking, she'd have one heck of a headache in the morning, just hope Santa brings her a glass of water and some aspirin.

What kind of friend was he to let her do something like this? Not a very good one. He couldn't really say anything as he too had been drinking a little, you can just have two drinks ya know, two drinks would make him look weak in front of her.

It was kinda cute though, watching her, her cheeks painted a pretty pink rose color, her humming and hugging him, who ever knew Sandy would be a lover when she drank, he always thought she'd be a fighter.

"Hey! Watch it!" A chubby male fish, also known as Tom yelled at Sandy after he'd backed into her, oop spoke too soon.

This wasn't good, Spongebob covered his mouth, he hurried to get in the middle of them, "N, now, now Sandy, it's ok, it's just Tom, you know how he gets." He said as he held her back before he turned towards Tom.

"I'm really sorry about her Tom, sh, she's just had a little too much to drink.." He apologized, "yeah well you need to learn to control your smelly girlfriend better!" Tom jabbed his finger at Spongebob's chest.

"Ow." He said under his breath, "Well that's rude of you to say, first of all, she's not my girlfriend, and second of all, I think she smells great, and it's not like she's a wild animal." Spongebob defended.

"I think you should apologize." Spongebob said, Tom scoffed, "Apologize? To who, you? Or her?" Tom questioned.

"To the both of us, I mean, you were the one who bumped into her first, Tom." Spongebob gestured towards Sandy, Tom glared up at her, "Why should I apologize to a bushy tail, flea infested bag of-" "Hey! Who are You calling flea infested!" Sandy broke in.

"N, now Sandy, please, I'm sure he didn't mean it, Come on, let's go get a drink, or play a game, just you and me." Spongebob said as he reached for her hand, Sandy sighed, looking down at the sponge who smiled up at her.

"My mouth is a little dry." Sandy said, and Spongebob smiled, "Yeah, let's go get something to drink, maybe some Wa-ooof!" Spongebob grunted as he backed into Tom while trying to convince Sandy to walk away.

Spongebob grunted as he was shoved face first to the ground before he could even turn to apologize, "You People! That's it! You pushed me not once, but Twice! I'll have your Tail tied in a knot with the rest of you!" Tom shouted as he yanked Spongebob up from his shirt.

"I'm, I'm sorry Tom, I didn't mean to back into you, it was an accident!" Spongebob covered his face as Tom raised his fist. Spongebob gasped as he watched as Sandy tackled the man to the ground.

"Dontcha DARE! Lay a fin on my bestfriend! I oughta turn ya in a slimy green pretzel!" Sandy growled in the man's face before she gagged. The scuffle could be heard on the other side of the room with the two of them yelling, and Spongebob failing to pull Sandy off Tom, but instead was pushed back against a table with a little force, that was until the owner of the establishment burst through the crowd.

"What In The Blue Barnacles is happening in me restaurant!" Eugene shouted before he let out a shriek of a gasp, seeing two people fighting, "Oh No! Not I me Restaurant!If ye two want ta fight, Take it outside!" Eugene ordered as he reached and pulled the two apart.

Eugene glared at Spongebob who stood back up, signaling him to get his friend, "Let go ya old geezer! Get dem smelly claws offa my suit befer ya rip a hole in it." Sandy spat before she felt the hands of her friend on her shoulders.

"I, I'm sorry Mr. Krabs, Sandy's just had a little too much eggnog, I uh.. Would it be too much to ask if I could get off early, and take her home?" he asked as he stepped in front of her to keep her from starting anymore fights, the last thing he needed was for her to get in a drunken fight with his boss, he'd get fired for sure.

"Ye've been drinkin too, haven't ya boy?" Krabs glared at him, he could smell the little bit of it in the boys breath, Spongebob shook his head, "I've only had one glass, sir. I was just feeling a little parched." he tried to explain while tugging at the collar of his uniform..

"Yeah Whatever, both of ye get outta here, before ye two destory me restaurant, and you better show up ta work two days from now, sober! Ya understand, honestly lad, I'd expect more from ya, get yer girlfriend under control." he pointed at them.

"But, sir, Sandys not-" he sighed from looking at his bosses face, " Spongebob nodded, "Yes sir, sorry sir."

Spongebob sighed as he and Sandy exited the restaurant, both walking kind of fuzzy, the boy had finally changed into something a little more comfortable, a red ugly sweater, accompanied by a pair of khaki pants.

"Thanks for walking me home, Spongebob." Sandy said as the two made their way down the long road to Sandy's house. Spongebob smiled, "It's no trouble, couldn't really let you walk home alone in this condition, could I? And on Christmas Eve might I add." he said, and Sandy smiled.

"Never thought winter under the ocean would be so beautiful." Sandy said as she looked around at the falling snow, she was usually always asleep around this time, and she never really got the chance to witness it, she was thankful that elixir had worked and that she was able to stay awake during the winter with him.

"Sandy!" Spongebob jumped as Sandy had suddenly tripped on her clumsy drunken feet. Spongebob groaned under his breath as he helped her up, that suit always made it a little tricky to pick her up, but it was no big deal.

"Th, thanks Spongebob." Sandy said, rubbing the glass where her forehead would've been, "Think it's the effects of the alcohol." he said, Sandy shook her head, "Nah, I can drink tha stuff all day and feel nothin.. It's just this clunky suit." Sandy said as gestured to her suit.

Spongebob shook his head, "Come on, let's get you home." he said as he held his arms around her to keep her from falling again.

Sandy stared at him as her helmet pressed against the side of his face, watching his determined face, he was such a good, clean boy, just trying to make sure she was safe, and it was sweet, he was sweet, and kinda cute, his face painted with a red blush from having a few drinks himself, his hair was a little out of place as well.

Seeing him in a different outfit other than his normal, brown shorts and red tie, or that elf costume which didn't leave much room for imagination on some parts. Sandy bit her lip, "Spongebob?"

"Yes, Sandy?" he glanced up at her before turning his attention back to the road, "Can I ask ya something?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, "Anything." Sandy sighed, looking off to the side, it wasn't a question she should even be asking him, but thinking about it, the question just wouldn't leave until she asked.

"Are ya still a virgin?" she asked, looking to his face to watch his reaction, he didn't seem too comfortable with her asking such a thing, he laughed under his breath, "Isn't that a little personal to ask that?" he asked, his face turning red at the mention.

Sandy shrugged, "Y, yeah but, i think it's ok, I mean, we're best friends, we can tell each other these things, i just wanna know if are, I mean, it's not a bad thing if ya are, or if you're not." Sandy said.

Spongebob hummed, "I suppose." "So? Are ya? It's a simple yes or no." she said, and Spongebob sighed, looking away, "Ye, yes, i'm still a.. Virgin." he answered, his face heating up a little more.

Sandy smiled, "Have ya ever thought about it?" she asked him, and he looked at her, "Thought about what?" he wasn't sure what she was asking, or maybe he was, and he just wanted to clear it up.

"Ya know, sex.. Have ya ever thought it? About women, bein alone with one, kissin, and touchin them?" she asked, and his face darkened even more, he tugged at the collar of his ugly sweater.

"Uh.." he finally pulled away from her, hoping she wouldn't fall, and for some reason, she had wished he hadn't let go, but it was only natural "Not really, i mean-" "So, ya have?" Sandy smiled at him, "I came close once." he looked away as he fiddled with his fingers.

Sandy stared at him, "Really? What happened? Was she ugly?" she asked, and he shook his head, "No, I was just.. It got super awkward between us, i mean, we kissed, she let me touch her breasts and she almost touched my.." he sighed as he placed his hands over his zipper as if to hide himself.

"It was at one of Larry's parties, We were both drinking, way more than we should have, think it might have been the lighting, or something, to make her want someone like me.." Spongebob bit his lip, "So Why'd ya stop?" she asked, "I wasn't ready to go that far, so I ended it." he shrugged, and Sandy nodded, "That's sweet.".

"Here we are." Spongebob announced their arrival to Sandy's dome, "Awe thank ya Spongebob." Sandy smiled as she stumbled to the door, it was clear to him that she couldn't really see to walk straight.

"Think I ought to walk you inside." Spongebob said as he opened the door for them where he threw one of the bubble helmets on.

Spongebob awed as Sandy hunched over in her lawn to throw up, he shook his head as he knelt down to rub her back, "Let it all out Sandy." he said as he continued to rub her back, shaking his head.

"Don't think it's the suit this time, Sandy." he said, "Come on, let's get that suit off ya." he said as he sat her up and began to unzip the rest of her suit where his eyes widened, "Whoa.." he said under his breath, he was amazed by her different colored underwear which was red, with white lace. Feeling the holiday spirit.

It looked good on her, really good, almost too good, he thought as his eyes scanned her partially naked body. He wanted to touch her but he really wasn't that kind of guy, he couldn't be that kind of guy.

Spongebob pushed the details of her underwear out of his head, he couldn't afford to be thinking such devilish thoughts, he needed to focus on taking care of his dearest friend, "Come on Sandy, let's get you inside" he said as he picked her up over his shoulder.

**This story was a little longer than I had planned it to be so it will be broken down into two chapters, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Sandy sighed under her breath as he carried her inside over his shoulder, strange, when had he gotten strong enough to carry her? He was so sweet, and gentle, she smiled as she thought about how he'd just checked her out.

Spongebob groaned as he finally reached Sandy's living room, "Almost.." he sucked in his bottom lip as he made his way to her sofa. Sandy laughed as he dropped her on her couch, "Sorry for the harsh landing." he said as he pulled back kind of panting.

"It's ok, Spongy." she smiled at him, and he smiled back, "Ok good, um.. You sit here for a minute, I'll be right back." he said as he turned to go into the kitchen. Leaving her alone in her thoughts.

Sandy bit her lip as she laid out on the sofa, her arm draped over her eyes, she wanted something, something that she shouldn't have, but the urges were only going to get stronger.

Sandy groaned in what sounded like pain, her head was spinning, and was it hot in here or was it just her? It all went away with the softest sound of His voice, "Here." Spongebob held up two glasses of water, he awed, setting the glasses to the side so that he could climb on the couch with her.

"Come on Sandy." he said as he sat her up rubbing her back, "I feel horrible." Sandy held her head, and he sighed, "I know, here, drink this." he said as he offered her one of the glasses.

"I don't want it." She shook her head, "well, you're not going to feel any better unless you drink this." he said he continued to hold it in front of her, "But, I don't want-" "Please, Sandy?"

Sandy glared at him, staring at his precious face and sighed, "There you go, make sure you drink all of it." he said as he held his hand under the glass to catch incase she dropped it. Spongebob smiled sweetly as she finished it.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he smiled as he took the glass from her before he took the second glass and started to drink it himself since he too had a few drinks himself, "Yer really sweet, ya know that?" she said as she leaned her head against him, and he just shrugged after putting his glass down, "I'm just trying to be a good friend, I mean, what kind of friend would I be If I didn't at least try to take care of you?" he said as he stood them up.

"I'm gonna help you up to your room before I go, ok?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and began to lead her up the stairs to her room. Sandy sighed, watching his face as they slowly made their way up the stairs.

"You can call me anytime if you need help, ok?" he said as they finally made it to her room. Sandy smiled, she loved that about him, they both yelped as they tripped on the rug in her room and fell onto her bed.

Spongebob sat up a little after he'd face planted in between her breasts, he looked down at them, he was between her legs, her leg spread apart because of him, he slowly turned his head up to look at hers, thinking that she'd be mad or, whatever, but no she was, smiling at him.

This couldn't be right, there was no way that Sandy was smiling at him after he'd fell on her like this, but she was, maybe she was mad but didn't know how to show it correctly. Their faces darkened the longer they stayed like this.

"Sorry." Spongebob pulled back, "I tripped, and- Sandy?" he looked down at the hands that she had placed on his chest, "You wanna try something?" she asked as rubbed his chest with her hands.

"Try what?" he asked as he glanced down at her chest, he stepped back a little as she at up, but she pulled him back between her legs, "I wanna see how long ya can last without yer bubble helmet in a climate like this." she gestures to her window where it started snowing outside.

"I, I'll freeze." he looked back at her, she shook her head as she began to take it off, "I think I can manage to keep ya warm." she said, "K, Keep me warm?" his heart was racing, he was sure she could hear it, and he prayed she couldn't.

"We've been friends for quite a while, haven't we, Spongebob?" Spongebob watched her place the helmet on the floor beside his feet, "Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that." he looked back up at her with concern.

"I saw ya lookin at me earlier, when ya removed my suit." she said as her fingers felt the fabric of his sweater, he gasped, stepping back, she knew! Of course she'd know, you stared for a good minute, "I, I'm sorry sandy, I know I shouldn't have looked but, I.. your new bikini surprised me, I hope I-" he stopped talking when she placed a finger on his lip to hush him.

"It's ok, I was looking at you too." she admitted as she glanced at his pants, "You were?" he asked, "At the Krusty krab, you in that ridiculous outfit, it was just there, and it kinda, peaked my interest." she wrapped her legs around him a little more to pull him closer.

Spongebob glanced off to the side after hearing her, if his face wasn't read before, well it is now. Spongebob looked back at her, "Sandy, I don't think this is a good idea, I think I should go-" he said as he tried to pull back.

"Ya think too much, Spongebob. ya said if I needed anything from ya, that all id have to do is ask, and, believe it er not, i'm askin fer ya." Sandy said, Spongebob shook his head, "yeah, but, this is different Sandy, we've both been drinking quite a bit, Sandy, and so you don't know what you're thinking, you don't want me, you just think you do." he said.

"I don't have ta be drunk ta know that I want ya, because I can't stop thinkin about ya, and I know you want me too, Spongebob, all a have to do is, take off your pants, and stick it in me." Sandy said as she laid back and spread her legs open for him, he stared down at her, biting his lip, he wanted to, more than anything but, with Sandy?

"I'm still a virgin, Sandy, i've never slept with a woman before, I don't know how, or what you want me to do, what if you don't like me after? What if i'm really bad? And you end up Hating me? And you never want to see me again? I don't want our friendship to end over something so stupid." he shook his head, stepping back, he could feel his eyes start to bubble with tears before he turned to leave.

Sandy awed as she got up to go after him, stopping him before he could reach the door, she hugged him from behind, "That won't happen, I won't let it happen." she shook her head as she kissed the side of his head.

"How do you know it won't happen?" he asked her while she'd started to place soft tender kisses around his neck and shoulder, tickling his now, very sensitive pores, his mouth hung open as she snuck a hand beneath his pants, "Sandy." he gasped as she started to rub it a little.

"Because I know, nothin will change after this, and.. It's christmas?" she said before she turned him around, and smiled before she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor.

He was speechless, staring at her breasts, "Ya wanna touch em?" she asked as she cupped them in her hands. He couldn't, she couldn't possibly mean it, but he looked back up at her face, he could see in her face that she wanted him to.

Spongebob let her take his hands to her perky breasts, and that Sound she made when he touched them, it was like music to his ears, and he wanted to heat it again.

"Huh.. Spongebob." Sandy breathed as he'd pushed her against her bed, kissing her, wrapping one of her legs around his hip as they made out, fighting each other for more, like they couldn't get enough, and his hands ran up her sides before finally squeezing her breasts again, "Huh, Spongebob." she moaned.

Spongebob raised his arms as she removed his sweater, and he shivered from the sudden coldness he felt in the air, it was snowing outside after hands ran down his bare spongy chest, going over every bump and pore her fingers came across until she reached the button of his pants and began to take them off but he stopped her, "Hmm, sandy, are you sure you wanna-"

"Yes, I want to do this." she said as broke from his hands to slide his pants down around his ankles before she looked towards the bulge in his underwear, she bit her lip, she was so close to seeing it. It was just sitting there, waiting for her.

Sandy slid to her knees while she pulled his briefs down to unleash his trouser snake. Spongebob bit his lip as he looked away, not wanting to see her face once she saw it. He'd never shown himself like this to Anyone, not even that stranger at that one party.

'Wow' was what Sandy thought as she finally got a good look of it, it looked nice, for who it belonged to, clean, rather sooth. Sandy smiled, thinking about how she was the first to actually see it, and use it.

He couldn't believe it when she actually leaned in to kiss it, he moaned, shaking his head, "Sandy." she looked up at him with a smirk before she started to take it in her mouth.

Spongebob moaned throwing his head back as she started to suck it, it felt too good, why had he never done this thing before? He wasn't ready? If he'd known it'd feel this good, he'd done this sooner, but, then Sandy, looking at her like this, she seemed to actually enjoy this.

Sandy giggled as she stood up and pushed him down onto her bed, "Whoa, Sandy." he said as she'd started to climb over him, keeping him pinned to her bed unable to get up, well, no he could get up but, why would he want to?

Mm, he moaned as she leaned down and started to kiss him, sliding her tongue over his lips and into his mouth, he couldn't believe that this was happening, how was this even possible? Him and Sandy, she was on top of him, almost completely naked, kissing him, while she was grinding against his..

He pulled back from her mouth as Sandy pulled back, both panting, "Reach into that drawer beside ya, Spongebob." Sandy pointed to the night stand beside his head, he blinked for a second and then nodded, turning over to his side to reach into her drawer until his fingers brushed against something kind of smooth.

He pulled out a small square package, "Condoms?" he questioned before she took it out of his hand, "Yes, gonna dress yer little friend up, plus, I don't want any babies right now." she said as she opened the package, "Is that ok?" she looked at him and he nodded, laying back down, "Of course."

Once on, she climbed back over him, she wrapped her fingers around his cock, sitting up, smiling down at him before she turned her attention back to what she had between her legs, and what she had in her hands, and was starting to focus on putting the two together.

Sandy bit her lip as she pulled her panties to the side so that she could get him inside, "Ho Sandy, this is, huh this is almost too much." Spongebob began to shake his head, this was happening, this was really happening, in just a few seconds, he'd no longer be a virgin, and his virginity would have been taken away by her, one of his best friends, on christmas.

"S, Sandy Wait.. please." Spongebob stopped them before they could join parts, "Ar, are you really sure about this Sandy? I mean, if we do this, you won't hate me after?" he asked, and Sandy smiled.

"I could never hate ya, and yes, I want ta do this with ya, all we have to do is-" Sandy stopped talking as she began to push him in, "Ah, ha.. Ha, Sandy, this-" he couldn't speak right she was so warm!

"It, it's so tight, Sandy, I, I don't think I'll be able to fit." Spongebob groaned as he held her hips, but was amazed to see the rest of him slide in, the two sat there for a few minutes trying to get used to the other, "Uh, n, not that I'm complaining, Sandy but, aren't we supposed to be mov- Hmm ok there we go." he gasped as she started to slide him in and out.

She had to admit, he was a little bigger than she'd often imagined him to be, he fit in so nicely. Spongebob didn't know what to say or think, this was all so new to him, if he'd only known he'd enjoy this so much, he would have done this sooner, but thinking about it now, being with her like this, he was glad he waited.

His hands ran down the soft fur of her chest, feeling her breasts in his hands, he bit his lip as he let his hands run further down, around her hips squeezing and pulling at her cheeks, he let out a groan as he'd started to move himself, it seemed pretty easy, just in and out, and back in, but that couldn't just be it, thrusting back in a little harder, he got a pleasant chirp from his partner, she seemed to like it when he did that, and if he could do it again, and again.

He ran his hands up her back as he started to participate a little more, "Huh, you look so good up there." he smiled, "And you don't look so bad down there, you don't feel bad either."

"Really, it's probably not as good as you feel around me right now," he shook his head as he sat up hugging her and taking one of her breasts into his mouth, he pulled back, looking down where they joined.

"Hm, Wait, Sandy, wait." he said as he started to push her off him, "What's wrong?" Sandy asked as she got off of him, he turned to her, "Nothings wrong." he shook his head as he got on his knees.

"Then, why'd we stop?" she asked as she watched him pick up his bubble helmet and take a few deep breaths, "Oh," she said as he set the bubble helmet back down beside the bed when he turned his attention back towards her.

"It's your turn to feel great, i think i got the hang of what to do, so all you have to do is lay back," he said as he gently pushed her down, leaning down to kiss her, "and relax" he said before he kissed her again.

Slowly, he'd begun to kiss down her neck, "Hmm, what are you doin?" she smiled before he picked his head up, "I seen this in a movie once." he said, "A movie?" she questioned, "Y'all don't mean porn, do ya?" she smirked, "Because it'd be kinda hot if it was." she said.

"Well, maybe it was.." he sat up and began to pull the rest of her panties off, "Ya gonna show me what ya learned?" she asked as she opened her legs for him before he sunk his head down between her thighs.

From there on the two had engaged into another fifteen minutes of sexual acts when the bother of them had finally had enough and came crashing into eachother, both screaming the other's name as they'd reached their climax.

Spongebob groaned as he rolled off of her and onto the bed next to her, both of them were soaked with sweat and other bodily fluids as they struggled to catch their breath.

"That was," sandy shook her head, she couldn't even begin to describe how it felt, "You sure you ain't ever done this before?" she rolled onto her side to look at him, rubbing her hand across his chest.

"That good huh?" he scoffed, "Just, what kind of Movie did ya watch? I'm kinda interested to know." she said as she pecked his lips, "Mm, really." he moaned as his hands ran back up her back.

"Mmhm, yeah." she whispered before she kissed him again, but this time a little longer, "Mm, again?" he laughed, and she nodded, "What can I say? It was really good the first time."

"Heh so you're up for seconds, who am I to deny you of anything? I mean, it's christmas after all"

Ok, sorry for the crappy ending, this story was a lot longer than I had planned, and well.. thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review.


End file.
